


一(2)

by khristii



Series: 溺水隧道 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khristii/pseuds/khristii
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: 溺水隧道 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	一(2)

「客人用的拖鞋在这里，换上吧」  
  
「小濑一个人住吗？」  
  
「不是，爸爸妈妈出差了」  
  
「原来是这样～♪」  
  
「……喂，别随便动别人家里的冰箱啊」  
  
「肚子饿了嘛～」  
  
笑嘻嘻地背后身去，被对方手里菜刀的寒气吓了一跳。  
  
「小濑，谋杀」  
  
「白痴，你觉得我看起来像杀人犯吗」  
  
说着也自觉不妥，把刀放回砧板。  
  
「确实没有杀人犯会穿绑带蝴蝶结的围裙，但是今天找到了例外」  
  
「那是…妈妈的」  
  
扯了扯穿在围裙里的家居服，濑名泉的眼神有些别扭地转到一旁去。在家里穿习惯的这条围裙大概是第一次给人看见。  
  
「妈妈的品味这不是很好嘛，小濑穿上很合适」  
  
从小就是模特的泉听过无数次如此这般的赞美，但是这种话由这个看起来成天游手好闲到处找地方睡觉的留年生说出来却有种意外的感觉——一种奇特的不算讨厌的感觉。濑名泉不是笨蛋，他知道自己的脸在发烫。  
  
「别，别开这种玩笑，好歹我也是男人啊？」  
  
要回想起的话，濑名泉或许确实会承认在那一瞬间他对那个懒散的家伙有一点心动——黑曜石色的妖艳的头发，微微挑起的眼角，街巷角落里的黑猫一般狡黠的笑容，只属于夜晚的魔物那样红得异常的眸子——否则也不会发生那之后的事。但又像其实是被施了什么咒语，言动不听使唤，无论是怎样大胆的要求他和他涣散的瞳孔都只会表达同意，甚至邀请。  
  
  
「你特意做给我所以我才吃的，换在平常我是不可能这个点破例吃东西的，而且还是那种卖相不堪忍睹的甜点……」  
  
「但是刚才还是忍不住把我的那份吃掉了」  
  
「喂，你做的那两坨黏在一起，谁知道是你做给自己吃的」  
  
濑名泉抱怨着打开浴室门。  
  
「进来洗澡吧。你的衣服洗完烘干明天上学就可以穿了，今天晚上暂时先穿我的睡衣」  
  
浴室里热气腾腾的，莲蓬头“嘶嘶——“地叫唤，随即凉丝丝的水花溅到朔间凛月的脚踝，但很快又变得温暖。一丝不挂的朔间凛月看着濑名泉光滑的背，咽下口水，又有些拘谨得犯难。他也清楚，面对一个同龄男生，这样的拘谨，这样的心跳加速，这种伴随着莫大喜悦同时降临的不知所措，是不一般的。  
  
也许是他往锅里撒香辛料时手臂的线条很优美，也许是因为他练习跳舞时挥到自己皮肤上的汗有种不可言喻的香气，又也许是更早以前他把自己从学校门口捡起来的时候，朔间凛月睁开眼睛看到他的睫毛很长。啊，到底是因为什么呢，是从什么时候开始的，这闷得发慌又苦涩的心跳。  
  
「所以，现在是要一起洗呢」  
  
「不然你觉得我为什么要坐在这里啊？」  
  
濑名泉头也没回，对着浴室里的镜子轻轻揉着自己的头发，继续说。  
  
「不过本来出于个人卫生和皮肤护理的原因，我已经很久没有和家人共用一缸水了，洗澡都是自己洗。所以今天和你一起也是破例啊。……怎么说也是偶像同士，洗发水你和我用一样的吧，这是沙龙专用的护理套装，不要和旁边妹妹用的搞混了，那个是针对女性发质……诶，小熊君在听吗？」  
  
「啊，嗯。」  
  
话有点多。  
  
当要去冲水的时候，濑名泉抓住朔间凛月的手。  
  
「你就那样乱抓一下就完事吗？」  
  
「……？我洗得很干净」  
  
「你也太随便了点，那个要放置两分钟再冲掉」  
  
说着，手就放上了自己的脑袋。  
  
「要这样稍微按摩一下，才能充分吸收……」  
  
像是「麻烦」「不要」这样的牢骚话一句也开不了口，朔间凛月感受到濑名泉纤长的手指在自己脑袋上揉摁，每一下滑动的触感都激起身体的一阵电流。而这个罪魁祸首毫不愧疚地在挑逗完之后倾入温暖的水流，让他的身体持续发烫。  
  
钻进浴缸之后，方才的眩晕感又加重了。容纳两个高中男生的浴缸有点挤，即使不特意动弹朔间凛月也能贴到濑名泉的肌肤。  
  
濑名泉的皮肤很白，虽说自己也经常被人夸赞有着令人羡慕的白皙皮肤，但濑名泉的肌肤是那种有血色的牛奶白巧克力，又比巧克力软很多，有弹性得多。  
  
「稍微出了点汗啊……这样就差不多可…诶，喂，干嘛贴那么近」  
  
「——啊，抱歉抱歉，不过……我可以亲小濑吗？」  
  
「什么？你在开玩笑吗？喂，喂，太近了，你靠得太近了」  
  
气氛不对劲。  
  
「没有说『不』的话，就是可以的意思对吧」  
  
好软。  
  
朔间凛月闭着眼亲上了自己，他的嘴唇比自己想象的要软很多。  
  
濑名泉惊得一颤，但朔间凛月摁住了他的肩膀。他看见朔间凛月闭着眼，长长的睫毛上沾着细小的水珠。  
  
是因为他的嘴唇过于柔软，或者那诡异的气氛让自己有点迷离，濑名泉说不出原因，但当朔间凛月伸出舌头时，他接受了。当对方的舌头在自己的口腔内胡搅蛮缠，他感觉到难以呼吸。他的心跳仿佛在逼着他去迎合对方的吻，在他没有意识到的时候，自己已经环住了对方的脖子。  
  
濑名泉大口地喘着气，没来得及说些什么，又或者说大脑一片空白的他根本不知道该说些什么好时，朔间凛月的吻便再次袭来了。这次比刚才的更加热烈，濑名泉想。  
  
一旦吻上就什么也没法思考了，吻完之后濑名泉的内心告诉他：有什么不能回头的事情，已经开始了。  
  
「小濑，也很寂寞吧」  
  
朔间凛月捧着他的脸。  
  
「嗯，嗯……。」  
  
「不过，接吻的时候，我感觉自己一点也不寂寞」  
  
朔间凛月亲上他脖子和胸口的肌肤，发出「啾」「啾」的声音。  
  
「小濑……比我想象中还要白，还要软，还要漂亮」  
  
朔间凛月仿佛是看不见濑名泉染红的双颊自顾自地说着，又像是故意要给他听见似的。  
  
「好漂亮啊。这里也好漂亮」  
  
用手戳了一下濑名泉的乳头，稍微揉一下就变得充血挺立起来。朔间凛月像是摆弄玩具一样地把玩，变换方向和力度揉搓。  
  
「可以亲的话……这里也可以的，对吧」  
  
轻轻呼了口气，接着含住濑名泉胸部上粉红色的小巧的花蕾。像小小的软糖， 用舌尖轻触，味蕾传来的甜在朔间凛月的脑海中掀起波浪。那是如同潮汐一样的感觉，一波又一波向神经线逼近。  
  
濑名泉觉得这种时候应该说些什么，但又说不出口。朔间凛月的发尾稍微有些长的部分被水浸湿，黏在自己胸口上，每当他的脖子和下巴动弹一下，痒痒的触感便会有意无意地一扫而过，若即若离。他张开嘴，又合上。朔间凛月抱住他的背。  
  
于是浴室里便只剩下水声，急促的呼吸声，和极力忍住却还是从声带漏出来的闷哼声。  
  
咕噜噜噜。  
  
濑名泉抬起手臂按下排水按钮。  
  
「先，先起来……」


End file.
